The One
by katz-fan
Summary: This is a story of a boy named Kyle, a version of Zak I made, and his adventure to save a world were fire is the main export. And dont blame me, no detail the first chapter, I know. The second has MUCH MORE detail. Trust me.
1. My Past

**Kyle's POV**

"Kyle! Time for bed!" I heard my mom say from the kitchen. "Ok! Goodnight!" I called as I turn of the light and look out the window. "Please god, please make my father be ok. Please make my father be alive…" I've been praying every night for my father to be alive and well. That dream hasn't come true yet. It hasn't come true because my father is still missing, and it's all my fault.

**Flashback POV**

"Can I come with you daddy?" I said with my big blue eyes shining. "Sorry sport. It's dangerous at night. Even if it is just down the road." He told me in a calming voice. A voice that soothed my worries.

That night I was stupid enough to sneak past my mom and catch a ride in his truck. He drove to this strange place I know now is a bar. I couldn't believe my dad was drinking, but I couldn't believe he'd get in a fight either.

When the car stopped I peered out the window. I saw my father going toward a man with a gun. But the man did the strangest thing. He dropped the gun, and went to my little peek hole. My dad saw me and gave a quick 'run' glance and pounced on the man. I just watched in agony while the man took my father away. I waited in the car for the rest of the night, not sleeping at all until my mom came to get me.

I haven't seen my father ever since…

**Kyle's POV**

I try to sleep thinking of the memory. But I can't. "You'll never sleep at this rate." I mumble to myself as I get up to get some water. When I get to the door I peek out to make sure I'm the only one awake. I wouldn't want mom to know I'm awake. I tip-toe into the kitchen and see a note on the refrigerator. It read,

_Kyle, when you get this I hope its morning. I'll be out of town for a couple of months. I just need to cover something. I got a call from the FBI saying they've found the man that kidnapped your father. Until they can find out where he has hidden your father, I have to stay at the FBI secret headquarters. I don't mean to worry you, but just remember where the safe is, and to spend the money ONLY on stuff you need. I love you._

_-Mom_

"Oh my gosh…" I utter to myself, not able to say anything else. "M-my dad's… _alive?_"

I can't believe what I'd just read. Can my father really be alive? I felt like I was going to collapse, so I grabbed onto the counter. "This is all too much…" I say to myself as I fell to the ground.

I fainted.


	2. Distractions

**Mom's POV**

"Ma'am," the FBI agents asks me as I sit in that cold, hard chair. Only thinking of my little Kyle all alone. "When was the last time you saw your husband?"

"December 23rd, 2001." I reply without any hesitation. It was almost the 8 year anniversary. But all I can think about now is my 12 year old son Kyle. I've only been gone for five hours and I already miss him…

"Ma'am," With his big brown eyes, and the way they glow yellow when he tries to control cryptids is just so comforting…

"Ma'am?" And his thick black hair, and that white spot in the front…

"Ma'am!" Of course, I finally hear them. "What? I-I'm sorry." I say gently, hoping I can leave this place soon so I can call Kyle.

"You can go now. Come back tomorrow. Same time, same place." The man's words are impatient, heartless. "Oh." Is all I can say as I rush out of the dark, cold room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oh crap!" I say as I rush down the stairs, still struggling to get my pants on correctly. "No, no, no!" I ran to the kitchen, looking around frantically. "Uh… um…. Oh!" I grabbed an apple and bolted for the door. My blackish-white hair pulling back in the breeze as my brown eyes water from the force. But just as I open the door, I hear it.

The sound of the school bus driving away. So, as any other kid would, I ran. "I'm so dead! I'm so dead!" I keep repeating. "I'm so de-OW!"

Blackout.

Of course, I had to fall. "Stupid gravity." I mumble as I try to identify what I hit my head on.

"Of course," I mumble. "I _had_ to get blood on the neighbors mailbox!" I wiped my head-blood off the mailbox and saw the name. "Oh crap…"

_V.V. Argost_

"I got to get out of here!" I try to run down the block, but only make it a couple houses down. The pain in my head is too much. Blood is streaming down my face, there's a giant bash in my left leg, and I'm late for school.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yell at myself. Why does everything have to be so hard?! I collapse to the ground and lay there, my head in my arms.

After about an hour I would say, I heard a tiny voice.

"Are you alright chosen one?" the little voice asked. I looked up frantically to find a small little fairy with light red skin, and blood red hair-which was down to her shoulders-, wings, and dress. But the part that scared me, was that her fists, feet, and tips of her wings were flaming.

"W-what?" I reply weakly. What did she mean 'chosen one'?

"You are the chosen one Kyle Saturday."


End file.
